1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined retractable leash and ball thrower for use in connection with for allowing a user to throw a ball and walk an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combined retractable leash and ball throwers are desirable for providing a user a single unit that combines the functions of a retractable animal or pet leash, and a ball throwing device. In this, the user does not have to locate, carry and use two separate devices to walk and exercise their pet. The present invention allows the user to walk their pet to a park, field or any desirable area, and using the same unit allows the user to throw a ball and pick up a ball without bending over. It can be appreciated by one skilled in the art the benefit of the present invention and the improvement over existing retractable leashes and ball throwing devices.
There have long been leashes for controlling and holding pets during walks. Devices for restraining, controlling and limiting the distance a pet or animal can wander from a tethered point or person are well known in the art. Typically these devices are unsafe and mechanically unreliable or difficult to operate with one hand. One problem associated with such devices is that leashes occupy at least one hand of a user so that other items, which can be useful or necessary to the user, cannot easily be carried. Some training or throwing items, such as ball throwers may therefore be left behind. One may stray into an unfamiliar area with poor lighting while walking a pet. Therefore, it is while one is walking a pet that certain items are apt to be most urgently needed and yet not at hand.
Pet owners take their pets out for walks and out to parks. When out at parks or open spaces, pet owners like to throw balls for the pet to run after, retrieve, and play with, thereby providing exercise to the pet. Many pet owners like to use retractable leashes to vary the distance the dog can roam depending on their surroundings, and they like to use ball throwers to throw the ball long distances without straining their arms by repeatedly throwing the ball. A retractable pet leash in one hand and a ball thrower in the other leaves no free hand, hence the need for a combination of the two.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a combined retractable leash and ball thrower that allows a user to throw a ball and walk an animal.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved combined retractable leash and ball thrower that can be used for allowing a user to throw a ball and walk an animal. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the combined retractable leash and ball thrower according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to throw a ball and walk an animal.